Shulk and the IS Academy Episode: 4
by Final Khriz
Summary: What happens when Shulk was sucked into a portal into the IS Academy full of girls with one boy he meets, lets find out. Shulk x Charlotte x Cecilia


After going through the portal, Shulk has entered a new world with modern technology and has made new friends, lets see what happens when he goes to the academy.

A New Day

Shulk and Ichika were walking towards the school with silence until Ichika said, "Hey Shulk...since you don't have a place to go, do you think you want to join the IS Academy with me?" he asked, "What's the IS Academy?" Shulk asked "well the IS Academy is a school that has these battle suits that you can use against your opponents in the arena we have." Ichika replied. "cool, I guess I will join." Shulk replied with a smile.

They were at the door until a voice came from behind them, "Ichika! good morning!" a girl with the same clothing as Ichika but with a skirt with long dark brown hair with a green ribbon and dark blue eyes, she ran up towards Ichika with a bright smile until she noticed a person next to him. "who's this?" she asked "uh Houki this Shulk, he says he comes from another dimension and he can't find his way back, so I was thinking he can join the IS." Ichika said. Shulk held out his hand with a friendly smile, "hi I'm Shulk nice to meet you" he said, "hi I'm Houki Shinonono nice to meet you too!" returning the smile. She then looked him up and down at his appearance with amazement, "wow, those clothes look cute on you where did you get them?" she asked "uhh Houki we should let him join the school first and then he'll tell us the whole story." Ichika said with sweat drop at the back of his head.

When the three of them were walking down the hall, a group of girls were looking at their direction but not only at Ichika but at Shulk with great interest. Shulk was getting nervous that they were watching him, "uhh guys they're looking at me strangely" Shulk said when ever Shulk would glance at them, the girls would blush madly and swoon and faint. "don't worry, that happens to me to" Ichika said

They finally made it the office that said _Ms. Orimura_ on the door, Ichika knocked on it a few times until a voice said "come in" they came in and found a woman with black hair and the same colored eyes as Ichika and a black suit. "hey sis how's i-" he was interrupted when the woman slammed Ichika's head on the desk with a sweat drops on his head with pain. "I told you to call me Ms. Orimura!" Ichika stifled a nod with his face still facing the floor, the woman named Ms. Orimura looked up at the new comer, "who's this another friend of yours?" Ichika was rubbing his nose and said "this is Shulk, he says he wants to join the academy." "I see, is he a smart one?" Shulk stepped forward "yeah I'm smart and I'm really good when it comes to fighting my opponents." he said with a serious face.

She looked at him as if thinking he's a punching bag until she said "all right, you can join but I want to ask you something, what's that on your back?" she asked, Shulk brought out his Monado, "this is the Monado, it's a weapon that has 5 different Arts, I can show it you later when I go into battle field." he replied Ichika and Houki were confused "Monado?" "Arts?"

She nodded in agreement, Shulk got his schedule and uniform, Shulk was little disappointed that he had to change out of his usual look but it was school policy. "hey you got the same class we do and a few other friends in our class, which the school is filled with girls." Ichika said, Shulk was stunned by what he said, "wait this school is filled with girls and your the only boy in it?" Shulk asked Ichika nodded

 _"Well it can't that worse can it?"_ Shulk thought, after Shulk changed into his uniform and headed towards his class with his new friends, they opened the door and was greeted and scolded by a girl with green hair with glasses, with a yellow shirt and leggings. "you are a bit late don't you think?" she said "sorry, we were helping out a friend here." Ichika replied scratching his cheek with his finger. The whole classroom turned to look at the new person, girls were whispering to each other saying "he's cute" "look at his hair...and his eyes" girls were blushing and hiding their faces at the new guy, Shulk couldn't help but be embarrassed. The teacher straitened her self, "sorry can you tell us your name please?" she asked politely Shulk greeted him self "hi I'm Shulk nice to meet you everybody." he bowed which made the girls blush even more.

After that Shulk sat down in his seat next to two girls who also have blonde hair but one has a bit shorter hair and the other with longer hair with a blue head band. The girl with the blue head band leaned over and said with a smile, "hi I'm Cecilia Alcott, it's nice to meet you Shulk" with a British accent, Shulk nodded and the other girl said "and I'm Charlotte Dunois it's really nice to meet you" with a French accent, Shulk replied, "it's nice to meet you too!" he said with a smile in with his Australian accent.

They told him that are also Ichika's friend as well, after class was over the five of them headed towards lunch still with girls giggling and blushing when Shulk passed by. The girl named Cecilia then said "hey Shulk do you think you want to train with me after lunch, I could teach you." As they got their lunches Shulk replied with a smile "Sure I guess so, the more friends I make the better" Cecilia returned the smile and then thought " _yes! I get to train with him, and he does look cute and smart"_ she blushed a little after that last part she said, Charlotte had a tick mark on her forehead like she didn't like that idea.

"Can I help you too Shulk?...I can help you how to maneuver the IS and teach you how to win a match" she said with a smile and blushed a bit as well, Shulk agreed to that as well, "sure I could get help from you guys, maybe all you guys could help." Shulk replied.

Charlotte and Cecilia were having a staring contest seeing who will win his heart. To Shulk he doesn't have a clue what's going on but Houki does, she giggled at that point that the two were fighting over Shulk even though they just met him and Shulk is clueless like Ichika.

 **All right guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll make the next chapter that will have Shulk being trained and will then fight an opponent named Laura Bodewig.**


End file.
